In Between
by rickysan
Summary: konoene. i still have no words


_small warning: old writing. posted on tumblr (jan 2014). a request by a friend. it has been months and this thing still plagues me_

.

_"Look at me,"_

.

They were in a strange place. It was neither in the virtual plane or in reality—it seemed as if they were in the plane in between the two, if ever that kind of place even existed. She was here, and he could feel her. He was here, and she could feel him. It was supposed to be impossible, considering their current states, but they were here, and they didn't know how and why.

They were in a strange situation. They sat across each other, as if there was an invisible platform below them. He was staring at her. She felt uneasy. His eyes that were usually blank and distant were different; he had a somewhat wild look in them. Leaning closer to her face, he held her shoulder, and it felt so foreign. Being trapped in the virtual plane for so long, she had nearly forgotten what real human contact was. She could feel his breath over her lips as they continued to stare at each other, their faces only an inch or two apart.

She could feel her face heat up. She didn't know it could be possible, considering that she was now a cyber being, and was possibly made up of pixels, but she was blushing. She felt somewhat uncomfortable at how close their faces were, but she didn't push him away. Rather, she was actually expecting something to happen. This just made her blush more.

He leaned further and he planted his lips on hers, startling her—but her ego had already expected that, and so she wasn't entirely surprised. She tried to lean back, as if trying to give the thought that she didn't want it when in truth she did, but his grip on her shoulder tightened, and he leaned further, deepening the kiss.

She held on his sleeves. Albeit seemingly reluctant at first, she kissed back, although he didn't show any signs of surprise as his tongue merely continued to try and enter her mouth forcefully. Knowing this, she then gave in and let him in, and almost as if there was no second to spare, he began dominating her mouth, keeping in constant contact with her own tongue.

He was being a little rough, leaning further and further into the kiss until she was lying on her back with him on top, using his arms to support himself, but she actually didn't mind. The heat was messing up her head, and all she could think of was how they were both touching each other, and that she could _feel_ him. He pulled back slightly, leaving thick trails of saliva between them, before going back and letting their tongues mingle. He did so several times, making them feel out of breath, their heartbeats going fast and their heavy breaths brushing over each other's skin as they looked at each other with flushed faces.

As they continued their kissing session, his hand went up to carress her hair, his fingers fiddling with the headphones she still wore, before brushing his hand over her tied hair. Pulling on the hair tie that they didn't even think actually existed, her hair flowed freely on one side, as he began to fiddle on the other still tied up one. She, on the other hand, slid her hand over to the back of his neck, lightly deepening the kiss for a moment, and then pulled the hair tie that kept his small ponytail hair together.

Their fingers tangled in each other's hair, the heat surrounded them, small beads of sweat already forming on their foreheads—as if that was even possible in this dimension. He pulled back. The small trail of saliva between their lips slowly disappeared as he sat on his ankles, his hands now placed on both sides of her head, supporting his upper body as he stared at her unfocused blue eyes. He was sitting in between her legs, the two pair of limbs folded at his sides as they faded into pixels, leaving her with nonexistent feet. Her hands had already let go of his clothing since a while ago, and they now laid beside her head, near his own hands.

They were both panting, catching up to their breaths as their eye contact remained. She watched as he licked his lips, merely trying to clean up the saliva that lingered on his lips and chin. The look on his face was a mix of confusion and lust. She figured so, considering that even as an amnesiac person, he seemed so innocent and clueless of feelings like these. With his hair let down though, it almost seemed as if he was a different person, white locks slightly above his shoulders framing his face as he looked at her below him. And as she stared at his pinkish red eyes, his face still flushed from the session, she found herself thinking that he was rather… _cute._

Her face blushed harder than it already was, and she pursed her lips to feel that there were still wet trails on her chin and at the side of her lips. She thought of wiping them off with her sleeve, but apparently, he had already noticed way before she did, and was already wiping them off with his own sleeve. Her face steamed, and as if that wasn't enough, he leaned closer to her face and left light kisses on her chin and lower cheeks, occasionally licking her skin. Her immediate thought was to grab on to his shoulders and try to push him away, but her hands were pinned above her head by his other free hand. It rather surprised her, because she didn't think they would go this far.

Seeing that her high-collared jersey was obscuring her neck, he reached for the pull tab of the zipper at the collar of her jacket, pulling it down to the bottom. She yelped at his sudden action, her front upper body now slightly exposed, but she couldn't do anything about it with her hands pinned down by him—especially since he had inhumane strength—as he began kissing her neck and collarbone.

She made small whimpering noises, her delicate skin feeling his lips as he opened up her jacket, revealing her breasts since she didn't wear any bra. She was a cyber being after all; it wasn't like anybody could touch her—well, that was what she thought until now. And now, ever since the time they found themselves in this place, she finally spoke.

"S-Stop—!" Her face was flushed as she tried to tug at her hands, but it was of no use regarding his strength, and she could only breathe through her teeth as she felt his hand brushing through her bare skin. She could feel the hair at the back of her neck stand up at the touch, the coldness of the plane creeping up at her exposure. He continued to leave small kisses and licks on the side of her neck, letting her savor the touch and what she could feel from the two years she wasn't able to.

It wasn't long before she felt him grope one of her breasts, and she tried her best to stop herself from moaning. Lightly squeezing on her bosom, he quickly advanced from kissing her neck and turned his attention lower, eyeing the other untouched one. She felt more heat rise up to her face. The fact that he already _saw_ was enough to embarrass her—but no, he didn't stop at that; he was actually _touching_ it and _feeling_ through it, and with his face rather uncomfortably close to one of her breasts, his breath actually brushing over uncharted skin, she could only think that—

He licked the tip, as if experimentally trying to know what it would taste like. She was startled at the small touch, the cold feeling lingering on the tip of her nipple, her hands trying to instinctively cover her chest, but his hand kept them in place. She was blushing so much that she could feel her neck heat up.

"H-Hey, stop! Wh-Wh-Wha—" She tried to squirm, but it didn't really do anything, and in the end, she had to bite her bottom lip as he brought his lips down to the tip of her breast, letting his tongue draw circles around the tip. "_Ah_—"

His hand kept her hands from being free, while his other hand continued to play with her breast, his fingers fiddling with the tip, rubbing it and pinching it lightly. Meanwhile, he was nibbling on the other one, placing the tip in between his teeth as his tongue rubbed on it. She was making erotic noises as he did so, her legs rubbing at his sides as she cringed at the unfamiliar but sensational feeling of having someone else touch her breasts.

She couldn't say she didn't like it. It was quite the opposite of that actually. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't think they would go this far.

—wait, did she just contradict herself?

He had begun sucking at her breast, and she couldn't help but moan, although she tried to stop herself from doing so. There was no one around that could possibly hear them though, so it rather confused her why she was trying her best to keep quiet. It wasn't like he didn't like her to be noisy—at most, she speculated he wouldn't even care if she started screaming. He was acting like a beast that wanted his greed to be fulfilled. She didn't think there would be anything to stop him now.

The thought actually scared her a little. He always seemed like such an airhead, with always a blank look on his face. And the fact that he was being seemingly greedy right now was… surprising, to say the least. She decided she would just merely give him what he wanted right now, considering that there was no other option she could do, and restraining herself wouldn't help her at all. She let go of her lip, and let out a moan as she felt him lick her nipple.

His hand left her other breast. As he continued to cover the other one with his saliva, his hand that wasn't holding her hands slowly made their way down to her thighs, brushing over her skin just below her skirt. Her breath hitched. He was going to _touch her_. She groaned. She knew. She wasn't going to play dumb anymore. Her legs froze as if his touch was ice.

"An_gh—_hahh—" He continued to suck on her breast. "Hhhn—" She could feel his hand make its way under her skirt, his fingers lightly touching the fabric that blocked him from her entrance. It was wet, she knew. Her entire body was already flushed, and so she didn't think she would have been able to blush harder than that already. "A-Ahh…"

His mouth left her breast and she nearly protested, but he turned to the other one instead and began sucking and licking it, making her yelp at the sudden pleasure. "Ahh—!"

His fingers had also began rubbing at her core through the fabric and her moans and whimpers became louder, her legs instinctively trying to close up, but he sat in between them, his own legs keeping them apart as he continued to pleasure her. He started rubbing at one part he figured where the hole was, considering that it was wet, and the noises she was making along with the kind of look that she never showed to anyone was actually making him aroused.

"H-H-Hey, d-don't…!" She whimpered, her hands desperately trying to pull free, but his hand continued to pin them down. "Haahh… Hahh… Don't…. t-tease…" He was rather surprised at the statement, and as he looked up slightly from the breast he was sucking, he could see her panting to the side, a look of utter embarrassment on her face, as if she couldn't believe she just said that.

It just motivated him more though, and going by her wishes, with her underwear still on, he pulled the cloth to the side and slowly entered a finger in her. Her eyes widened at the action, and she let out a high pitched moan as she felt his finger in between her walls. "Aa_aaahh!_ Hahhh—It's—"

His finger was completely inside her, and she could _feel_ it, making her whimper. He began moving his finger, pressing on to her walls as she tightened, her moans stimulating him as he felt his pants tighten. Licking the tip of her breast, he pulled back, gazing at her current state of arousal from above. He pulled his finger and pushed it back in.

He watched her as she panted, occasionally whimpering out incoherent words, her hands still slightly struggling above her head. Her face was red from the heat, and she was looking away, refusing eye contact, clearly from embarrassment that he was able to see her like this. Her untied blue hair was messy from her head tossing around, her headphone still over her ears, and she wished she was able to take it off. With her blue jersey jacket open and spread out, her entire upper body was exposed, her breasts feeling a little cold from the wetness that covered them. His hand was moving underneath her skirt, making small sploshing sounds as his finger moved in and out of her. Her legs continued rubbing at his sides as she panted and moaned.

"Y-You… It f-feels..! A—_Ah_—" She breathed heavily as she felt his finger move in and out, a new sense of feeling overwhelming her body. She didn't think doing this kind of thing felt this way—she had never touched herself. Back then, she was too absorbed with her games. When she became a cyber being, she was too lonely to think of that. And when she had begun living in Shintarou's computer, she was too busy worrying over him. In other words, she was a virgin.

She wanted to laugh in her mind. She never really was supposed to call Shintarou a virgin. The feeling of her cavern being touched was entirely new to her, and it felt so good, his finger sliding in and out of her. She felt embarrassed though, because he was watching her, his eyes steadily looking at her figure as she panted under him.

Her wrists hurt a little; it was mostly because she was struggling on his grip. His hold wasn't that strong however—it was gentle really, but it was firm enough to not let her break free.

She could feel liquid drip out of her entrance, staining her underwear as he continued to thrust his finger into her. He slid another finger in. She whimpered loudly, squirming as she felt another digit thrusting into her core. She was closing her eyes, her chest slightly elevated from the invisible plane she was lying on as he continued to move his fingers in her. He pushed two fingers in, making her grunt, before he spread them out, as if imitating a pair of scissors. He moved them around, feeling the tightness surrounding his fingers, as she squirmed, letting out fast pants and moans.

"Y-You—_Hngh…! _Hahha—" She let out more erotic sounds, unable to make eye contact with him who was still looking at her from above. His movements seemed to be faster than before, and this only made her moans louder. His finger thrusts went faster, the sticky liquid covering his fingers as her underwear became more soaked. He was being rather rough, but she didn't mind, her legs being restless as they moved around while she was being fingered in between.

She buried her face against her arm, as if the gesture was going to prolong the pleasure she was feeling. With her rather sweaty and exposed skin, he continued to watch her squirm under him, savoring his first sight of her partly naked body. It wasn't evident on his face though, but it rather bothered him that she wasn't looking back at him.

"Look…" It was the first time he had ever talked since they found themselves in this place, and it surprised her. He was still pushing in his fingers in her entrance though, and his flushed face remained somewhat blank, although not entirely. "Look at me,"

She opened her eyes, her head still looking at the side and leaning on her arm, seemingly dumbfounded, although she was still red at the face with her feeling through the fingers that furiously thrust in and out of her. Slowly though, as she panted, she turned to him, looking at his face that had been watching her, his slightly long hair fallen past his face, noticing the small tinge of happiness on his blushing face when she finally looked at him. It was hard to maintain eye contact, but she tried her best to continue staring at his eyes even though he didn't stop his fingers from penetrating her repeatedly, her flushed face only becoming redder at that point.

"Hah—Hah—What…" She panted heavily, suddenly slightly moving her chest up as she moaned, her legs instinctively trying to cover her entrance. His long, slender fingers continued though, as if unaware of the tension between their stares. "_Ungh—_hhaa… do—y-you..! W-Want—"_  
><em>

He leaned forward and it shocked her, and her first thought was that he was going to kiss her, but instead he licked her lips as he inserted another finger into her. She threw her head back as she let out a small cry, the feeling of another digit inside arousing her. He left small kisses on her neck before he pulled back and watched her from above again, pushing his three fingers inside her and making her groan.

As he did so, she started letting out high pitched moans, slightly tossing her body to the side, his hand still keeping her hands in place while his other hand held on to her hole, his thumb rubbing on her clitoris. His finger thrusts continued in a fast pace, and it was making her feel _so good, _she didn't even know what she was really feeling—and right now, there was something in her lower stomach that was a foreign feeling. Her pants were heavy and her moans were high—and this was just his fingers. She couldn't even imagine how it would feel if it was his—

She let out a scream, nearly surprising him as he felt her tighten around his fingers with liquid splashing into his hand, her back arched from the supposed orgasm. Her jacket lay under her back as her naked upper body was elevated, her breasts zooming in and bouncing in his view. He looked at her with surprise, his fingers still inside her as his hand was covered with her fluids, while she breathed heavily under him, overall confused but feeling rather relieved from that experience.

Why did she scream? What was that just now? They were both confused and almost thinking the same questions, but it was him who brushed it off first. Pulling out his fingers from her hole, he snapped her out from her thoughts as she moaned at the empty feeling in between her legs. Her underwear was soaked wet. The liquid coming out of her was also streaming down and making a puddle below, staining her skirt also.

Cupping his hand, he felt the fluids gather into his palm, and he held it under his face, somewhere over her chest. She could see his hand that touched her insides, and the sticky liquid that came from her. She could have blushed harder if she wasn't already blushing so hard. Her fluids slowly dripped from his hand and to her chest, making her stammer and try to tell him to throw it away.

Not really listening to her, he brought his drenched hand closer to his face and sniffed at it, a somewhat odorless but weird kind of scent that he sort of liked. He could see her flustered face below him as he did so. Bringing it closer to his face, he suddenly took a lick at the liquid, and she shouted in shock, "Wh-Wh-What are you doing?!"

Licking his lips as he tried to grasp the taste of the liquid, he then muttered to her almost nonchalantly, "It's a little sweet," She flared up, not really expecting that statement. He started licking his hand clean, and as she watched him do so, she was stammering and had a flustered face. "I really like… the taste,"

"Wh-Wh—" She felt her head heat up, as if it was going to explode from embarrassment. "Sh-Sh—Y-Y-You—I—" And as he finally cleaned his hand, he used it to push his hair back, his eyes going down to her chest and the white splotches on her. He leaned forward and began licking them off, making her continue to stammer as her legs rubbed at his sides.

She felt really uncomfortable down there, with her underwear and skirt soaked wet and a puddle of her fluids under her. Her hands were still being held, so she couldn't take them off herself, and asking him to do so was already embarrassing by itself. She just hoped that he was going to undress her in his own initiative, as much as it embarrasses her just thinking about it.

On another note, she was partly naked, with her jacket wide open and exposing her breasts, while he was still fully clothed, boots and all, but it didn't really bother her much. She was, at least for now, interested in what was covered by his pants, more particularly the bulge that she couldn't see due to her lying down.

She suddenly heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down, and she stiffened for a bit. Above her, he was making a somewhat uncomfortable face, and she could see that his hand was fiddling with his own pants. He pulled down his pants, and then pulled down his boxers, revealing his manhood. She couldn't see—she didn't even know if she wanted to see. She just stared into his eyes in a mix of anticipation and fear as he held his erection.

He adjusted his position, and she knew what he was thinking already. He wasn't even asking her if he can do it, his red eyes staring into her own blue ones with determination. Her face was burning up again. Suddenly, she felt her wet underwear being pulled to the side and two of his fingers enter her, and she breathed in sharply, her body slightly jerking up as she felt them moving around. His thumb slid in after, and she felt him stretching her hole open, making her groan.

He fiddled with her entrance for a while longer as if he was preparing her for what was coming after, her whimpers and pants only making him harder than he already was. He pulled out his fingers after some time, leaving her panting with more fluids dripping down her. Something that wasn't his fingers suddenly poked at her, and she jolted upward slightly as her mind comprehended what it was.

"Nn_ngh—_aah—" He continued to rub his tip to her soaked entrance, as if teasing her as he watched her writhe under him. His hand held on her hip as he continued to pin down her wrists above her head, putting her lower body in place before he slowly inserted himself into her. She let out a high moan as he slowly slid inside, his size rather bigger than what she had expected. She thought it would have hurt, but it didn't, and all she could feel was the length that was in between her walls, slowly occupying her as she breathed heavily.

He was fully inside her now, and the fact that she could feel herself stretching because of his shaft aroused her, making her whimper as she tried to move her hip. His eyebrows were knit together, feeling her tighten around his length as he stayed inside her. Her legs wrapped around his legs, as if trying to make him stay.

He slowly pulled out, making her moan as if she wanted him to stay, his shaft now covered with her fluids. Before he could pull out his entire length though, he left the head inside, and then pushed himself back in. She stifled a scream. He began to slowly thrust himself into her, her walls tightly pressing on to his cock as her wails of pleasure and moans drove him to continue.

Pushing in and out of her, she leaned on her arm as she panted, relishing the experience of having his rod penetrating her. It felt extremely good, that her mind could only focus on what she was feeling in between her legs. She cried and wailed as he continued to shove his member into her.

"Hahh… So tight—" His pace went faster in a short amount of time, and it seemed as though he was already playing it rough, his hip grinding on to hers as they could hear the sounds of their skin slapping on to each other coated with her fluids. She began letting out loud wails and short screams, her body tossing around as he continued to hold on to her wrists and hip. His fast and hard thrusts made her go wild, her chest flinging to the sides as he pounded on her.

As he hit on one particular spot insider her though, she suddenly let out a loud scream of pleasure, and it surprised the both of them, his pace suddenly going slower. He liked that though—he wanted hear her scream, and as he thrust into her, trying to find that spot again, she prepared for the worst, her moans and loud whimpers echoing around them.

She screamed again. He had found her soft spot, and so he began to repeatedly hit that spot as he thrust himself into her. Her screams filled his ears, his pace going faster as he pushed himself deeper, holding on to her bottom and elevating her hip from the supposed ground. He continued like that until she suddenly felt something stirring in her lower stomach. She had already experienced that a while ago, and so she tried to stifle her screams.

"A-Aaaah—Haahh—! I—I'm—_Ungh—_" She panted heavily, pulling on her hands above her head. "I-I-I'm gonna—!" The look on his face resembled hers, and she thought that he was also at his climax, his thrusts going faster and deeper as if he was close to fulfilling his pleasure.

She climaxed first. Having her second orgasm, she screamed at the top of her lungs as her back arched, her walls tightening around his cock, making him orgasm after. She could feel some kind of liquid jet out inside of her as he shoved his shaft deeply into her in his climax, making him groan.

And as the two tried to calm themselves down, the both of them panting and flushed from their activity, with him still buried deep inside her, he continued to hold on to her wrists, placing her hip down on the invisible floor. Leaning forward to her flushed face, he kissed her, a rather normal one as she kissed back.

It was her first time to experience such an activity, and she could feel the fatigue that came after her struggles and screaming. She didn't know if it was his first time though, considering that he was able to ride her all throughout the activity. It kind of troubled her though, to think that he already had sex with another person. Who could it be even?

He pulled away from the kiss, their breaths gradually returning to normal as they stared at each other. After a moment of silence except for their breathing, she was about to ask him about her thoughts, when he suddenly moved his hips slightly, making her whimper since he was still inside her. She looked at his eyes, and she could still recognize the wild look he still had since the start of their session.

He pulled out her length all too suddenly that she let out a loud moan, the mix of their fluids slowly dripping out of her penetrated hole. She started panting again, the feeling of emptiness returning to her lower stomach. He had let go of her wrists, somewhat surprising her, and she felt her hands free above her head. She thought it was because it was over, and he was finally letting her go, but she was surprised to see that he suddenly flipped her over, her back now facing him.

Her eyes widened as she realized where this was going, and her thoughts were proven right as she felt him pull her hips up, her knees spread apart and on the floor. She still wore her jacket, so her back wasn't completely bare, but her breasts were pressed on the rather cold, invisible floor, her arms folded beside her as she faced to the side. She could feel him flip her skirt over, the drenched cloth now sticking to her back, and her wet underwear finally being pulled down. She was still dripping from her entrance, and it mixed with the puddle forming below. He fingered her again.

She quivered as his fingers rubbed at her sensitive spot, letting out low moans as her hips trembled. It wasn't long before she could feel the tip of his cock brushing against her hole, and he soon began thrusting into her once again. As he held on to her hips with both of his hands, she moaned and squirmed underneath him, scratching on the invisible plane as she tried to hold on to something.

She didn't think they would be stopping any time soon, and as their pants and moans echoed in this dimension where they could touch each other, she thought it would be best if they could make the most out of the time they would spend here. And so, she thought doing this wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

For her first time, it sure was going to be a restless night.


End file.
